roamingrobotsfandomcom-20200213-history
The 2006 UK Championships: Heat C
Heat C of the 2006 UK Championships '''was the third heat of the 2006 UK Championships held from the 23rd-27th August at Wicksteed Theme Park, Kettering, It was the third heat to determine which would be the first machine through to the finals later on in the week. The 4 competing robots fought out in battles in a league system to try and earn points to go through. The battles of the heat took part on the 23rd August 2006. Competitors The following four robots fought in the heat. Battles Kronic (1) Vs Iron-Awe 3 Both robots were off and circled each other trying to get a flip on the other opponent. Iron-Awe 3 got the first flip in and tried to get Kronic out the arena, but failed and Kronic self-righted away from the wall to continue. Iron-Awe 3 then seemed to have trouble closing its flipper and it ran around the arena struggling and getting chased by the reigning champion. Kronic managed to get a flip on Iron-Awe 3, but Iron-Awe 3 fell back on its wheels and Kronic flipped itself over instead before recovering. Kronic in another attempt to flip Iron-Awe 3 flipped itself over again and Iron-Awe 3, still with its flipper jammed pursued Kronic across the arena floor until Kronic managed to self-right. Finally, Iron-Awe 3, was flipped over again were this time, it couldn't self-right and was flipped into the pit. Winner: '''Kronic Turbulence Vs Spike Turbulence circled Spike looking for a moment to get under and flip the Dutch robot, it got the first flip on it, but Spike self-righted before Turbulence got under Spike again, shoved it towards the arena wall and flipped it out. Winner: Turbulence Kronic (1) Vs Spike Spike tried to land its first axe blow on Kronic, but the reigning champion was too fast and flipped it immediatly defending it from getting hit by the axe at the same time. Spike tried to hit Kronic again, but Kronic threw it up in the air again nearly getting it out the arena. Spike tried to hit Kronic again twic, but missed in the two attempts and ended up getting thrown over the arena wall out the arena. Winner: Kronic Turbulence Vs Iron-Awe 3 Both robots were off, but Iron-Awe 3 stopped immediatly getting stuck on the arena floor near its starting area. This left Iron-Awe 3 an open target for Turbulence to come over and through the yellow robot over the side of the arena. Winner: Turbulence Turbulence Vs Kronic (1) Both robots drove off, but Turbulence got the first move underneath Kronic, pushed it towards the wall and the combined flips of Kronic trying to get off Turbulence's flipper and Turbulence flipping Kronic immediatly had disposed of Kronic in less than 5 seconds. This fight was the shortest of the event. Winner: Turbulence Spike Vs Iron-Awe 3 Spike started off as the more aggressive hitting Iron-Awe 3 with its axe which didn't cause any visible damage to Iron-Awe 3. Iron-Awe 3 fought back overturning Spike where it got the spike of its own axe stuck in the arena floor and the Dutch entrant couldn't self-right. Winner: Iron-Awe 3 Heat C Winner: Turbulence Category:UK Championships Category:2006